Lo que queda de nuestro amor
by Don't.let.me.down
Summary: A los 18 años y con un bebe en su vientre Elena huyo de Mystic Falls sin dejar rastro o un adiós,6 años han pasado y finalmente Damon la encuentra decidido a conseguir su amor de nuevo, sin embargo no es la misma, sumado al hecho de que es madre de una niña de 6 años ¿Quién es el padre de esa niña? ¿Podrá Damon recuperar a Elena? ¿O los misterios y engaños terminaran con todo?
1. Chapter 1

_Lo que queda de nuestro amor_

**Demasiadas puertas abiertas para cerrar **

Las calles de nueva york les abrían paso casi con admiración, Elena tenía entre sus brazos una niña que dormía con tranquilidad contra su hombro, haciendo que el enorme moño que tenía en un costado de su cabeza se moviera graciosamente. Llevaba más de dos horas de retraso, conseguir una escuela para su hija había sido un problema, Emily tenía una pasión por romper las reglas realmente increíble.

En unos saltos Elena subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de una enrome guardería, inmediatamente una mujer rubia la recibió con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento tanto Grace."Comenzó la castaña, pero la mujer negó al instante y recibió a Emily quien se acoplo a su cuerpo con rapidez, Elena se agacho levemente y beso la manito de su hija haciendo que ella le sonriera antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

Elena sonrió bobamente ante la belleza de su hija, sabía perfectamente en que aspectos se parecia a su padre, sus sonrisas y sus ojos eran iguales a las de Damon.

_Damon_

Los recuerdos la abrumaron levemente, pero al notar la mirada extraña que Grace le daba, negó con la cabeza y se despidió de ella, con una enorme sonrisa, bajo los escalones y de nuevo se encontró enfrentando las calles de Nueva York,6 años habían pasado desde que Mystic Falls abandono su destino y empezó a elegir lo que deseaba y lo que sentía.

Era extraño para su mente recordar el pasado, tanto tiempo se había concentrado en dejarlo atrás y concentrarse en Emily, solo en su hija que ahora debía enfrentar la escuela primaria, era el producto del amor entre una humana y un vampiro, Elena siempre esperaba que Emily se comportara como un vampiro, pero era 100% humana, este hecho hizo todo más fácil.

Excepto por el hecho de que últimamente las llamadas de Jeremy eran más seguidas, había empezado a notarlo hace menos de un mes siempre en algún momento hacia aquella pregunta "¿Sabes algo de Damon?" ¿Qué posibilidad tenia ella se saber algo del vampiro? Damon era la razón por la que había abandonado Mystic Falls era su caos.

Nunca mas volvería a verlo, Damon solo podría traerle problemas, la culpa de haber engañado a Stefan la atormentaba siempre, lo había tenido todo y lo había dejado por una pasión pasajera, porque Damon no sería capaz de ser padre, ¡Ni siquiera ella era una madre! Siempre se imagino a su madre diciéndole que debía dejar de contarle tantas historias de fantasías a Emily y evitar dejarla que se saliera con la suya todo el tiempo.

Pero cada vez que Emily le pedía algo con aquellos ojos azules profundos no podía decir que no, después de todo recordaba las veces que su médico le había dicho que al tener solo 18 años era más posible que el parto fuera peligroso y lo fue, demasiada pérdida de sangre había hecho que la vida de su hija estuviera en peligro. Pero Emily había sobrevivido, dándole luz a la vida de Elena.

Dando un suspiro vago ante los recuerdos, entro al edifico y se metió al ascensor, apretando el botón del 6 piso, cuando el ascensor se abrió de nuevo Elena salió de él y casi corrió hasta dentro de él, tenía que buscar su valija.

"Oh dios, oh dios." Murmuraba sin parar mientras trataba de moverse entre el desastre que era su departamento llena de muñecas de Emily, tenía que mandar a arreglar su valija ya que partirían a chicago en menos de una semana.

"Realmente eres madre." Dijo una voz gruesa, haciendo que Elena se parara en medio de su apartamento, y sintiera que el saco que llevaba puesto, junto con el jean y su camisa azul no estuvieran realmente sobre su piel, tal como 6 años antes se sentía desnuda al escuchar aquella voz. Con cuidado se giro despegando la mirada de la foto de Emily sonriente con sus oscuros ojos azules, y la poso sobre otros ojos azules más claros.

"Damon…"Murmuro la muchacha, allí estaba sin que el tiempo hubiera hecho estragos sobre su cuerpo, a diferencia de Elena que con 23 años tenía el rostro un poco más maduro ,aunque no podía decir mucho mas de su altura, seguía sintiéndose pequeña al lado de Damon.

"Pensé en todas las preguntas que te haría cuando te viera." Dijo él serio, tirando su campera de cuero sobre el sillón lleno de muñecas y cajas de rompecabezas.

"Damon, creo que…"

"¡Cállate!" Dijo el levantando su mano, pero al instante la poso sobre el rostro de Elena"¿Por qué…?"

"No tenia opción Damon…"

"¡Si la tenias! Debías escoger."Dijo Damon, entonces Elena lo miro, todas su dudas sobre darle un padre a Emily se esfumaron, allí estaba Damon Salvatore igual que siempre, con su remera pálida los pantalones de jean, el tiempo no había acabado con él, lo mantuvo igual que siempre, la razón de su partida volvía a mostrarse ante un ciego vampiro.

"¿Escoger?" Dijo ella apartando la mano que estaba sobre su rostro "No podía escoger ¡Estaba embarazada Damon! atrapada en Mystic Falls"

"Yo podría haber sido su padre…"murmuro él.

"Tú no eres su padre "Dijo ella sintiendo el sabor de la mentira esparcirse por su boca como un dulce veneno.

"¿Quién es?"

"Nadie "Dijo ella, tenía que acabar con aquello de una vez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "Me canse de escoger, mis caprichos hicieron que Caroline se volviera vampiro, que Jenna muriera, lo último que me quedaba era Jeremy y Emily."

Percibió el tono extraño en el rostro de Damon, la sorpresa que se extendía por su pálida piel, él no había pensado que realmente ella existiera, a pesar de que el departamento lleno de juguetes decía lo contrario, estaba segura que el nombre de su hija hacia caer en la realidad al vampiro.

"Estaba yo…"

"No, estas aquí 6 años después reclamándome no haber escogido entre tú y Stefan, como siempre, no cambiaste ¡Pero yo sí! ¡La Elena que recuerdas creció! ¡Está buscando escuela para una hija que no es tuya!"Ese fue el golpe final, Elena noto aquel gesto en la mirada de Damon, pero eso no significo que callara lo que el vampiro debía decir.

"Déjame conocer a esa Elena."Dijo el acercándose, Elena se quedo en su lugar, y recibió el calorcito de la mano del vampiro acariciar su mejilla con ternura.

Sin embargo se alejo y tomo la valija que reposaba en el suelo, cuando ya estaba en su camino a la puerta dijo lo que tenía en su cabeza por 6 años "Si no hubieras aparecido tu y Stefan yo hubiera muerto cuando debía."

"¿Bonnie, Caroline?"Dijo el sacando una mirada triste en la mujer.

"¿Que pasa con ellas?"

"¿Qué paso con ellas y Stefan? se que algo hiciste pararon de buscarte luego de una semana…"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Damon."

"¿Realmente crees que me rendiré? No me iré de aquí sin saber qué paso."

**Notas:Dejen su opinión en un review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Hay una conexión entre padre e hija que es imposible de romper...

**Emily **

Damon observaba con cuidado como Elena se acercaba a la camita donde una niña cuyo rostro no llegaba a notar suspiraba perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

"Cariño… ¡Despierta!" Dijo Elena entre pequeñas risas mientras movía levemente el cuerpo de su hija, eran las 8 en punto de la mañana, y según Elena le había dicho la niña tenía que ir a la guardería.

"No tienes que ir a trabajar ¿Por qué la llevas?" Pregunto el vampiro acercándose y viendo por primera vez el rostro de la causa por la que Elena se había ido de Mystic Falls.

Su rostro era algo redondo y extremadamente pálido, sus ojos azules redondos y oscuros brillaban con fuerza y energía, una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la niña al ver el de su madre, inmediatamente la niña empezó a besar el rostro de Elena con amor y cariño. Su cabello castaño era lacio y largo.

Damon no pudo evitar admitir que esa niña era hermosa al igual que Elena.

'Si ella fuera mi hija ¿Elena se habría quedado conmigo?'No busco una respuesta, no quería saberla, con rapidez siguió a Elena que ya con la niña en brazos se movió hasta la cocina, dejándola sentada en una silla, Damon miro algo divertido que la piyama de la niña estaba llena de flores y cosas de niñas y mucho, mucho rosa.

"¿Te gusta el rosa?" Pregunto inevitablemente Damon sentándose al frente de la niña.

"¡Sí!"Dijo la niña rápidamente, Damon se sintió abrumado ante la mirada de la niña parecía impresionada al verlo, era la misma forma en la que Elena lo había mirado años atrás, otra vez se sentía desnudo ante la mirada de una persona.

Sentía que aquella niña de tan solo 6 años lo conocía como nadie, esa idea no le gusto para nada.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto la niña seria.

"Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore."Dijo el vampiro listo para sacar su lado sarcástico y atacante.

"Emily Gilbert."Dijo la niña con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano pequeña, Damon inevitablemente sonrió y extendió su mano estrechando la mano de la niña.

"Ya sabía eso."

"¿Eres amigo de mi mamá?"Pregunto la niña, ignorando el comentario del vampiro.

"Ex novio."Afirmo Damon, inmediatamente la niña dejo de juguetear con su pulsera y centro su mente en lo que aquel señor había dicho, años habían pasad desde que había sentido la palabra novio cerca de su madre.

"¿Saldrás con ella?"Dijo Emily con una inocencia sorprendente ante los ojos de Damon, pero tratando de evitar una futura discusión negó al instante, aunque deseaba poder decir que sí.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo la niña, Damon sintió como una leve desesperación rondaba su mente, aunque por alguna razón no podía alejarse y recorrer la habitación de Elena como había deseado desde que piso el apartamento, algo había en aquella niña que lo llamaba.

"Porque ella me dejo, y vino aquí a tenerte."

"lo sé."Dijo la niña bajando la mirada a y uniendo sus manitos debajo de la mesa "Se que yo la separe de sus amigos."

_"No voy a regresar…"Dijo la mujer nerviosa y con el teléfono pegado contra su oreja._

_ Emily miraba por el pequeño espacio que la puerta le permitía, mirando como otra vez su madre evitaba regresar a aquel lugar llamado Mistyc Falls ,todos los días su tío Jeremy llamaba y hacia aquella pregunta que Elena repitió frustrada después de que terminaban de hablar._

_¿Volverás? ¿Volverás?_

_ Emily sabía que Jeremy estaba en chicago pero que regresaba a aquel lugar a visitar unas personas, que ella no conocía, personas que eran amigos de su madre, pero siempre había algo que tenía a Elena pegada a New York._

_Emily_

_ Ella había sido la razón por la que su mamá había dejado aquel lugar…_

"Eso no es cierto."Dijo Damon, sorprendiendo a la niña ya que estaba al lado de ella acariciando su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas "Ella se fue porque quería."

Emily iba a decir algo, pero justo cuando su pequeña boca se abrió con sus ojos clavados en los del vampiro una voz rompió la dulce y cálida escena.

"¡Aquí está tu chocolatada!"Dijo Elena sonriente si notar lo que antes habia sucedido, Emily sonrió satisfaciendo el instinto maternal de Elena, que le dio un beso antes de dejar una tasa de te frente a Damon quien abrió los ojos sin comprender.

"Sospechara si no desayunas…"Murmuro ella contra la oreja de Damon antes de sentarse a su lado.

Entonces por primera vez Damon centro por completo en Emily, en como ella bebía la leche y pegaba mordiscos a las tostadas con mermeladas, echándole leves miraditas al vampiro con curiosidad, el vampiro analizo la situación.

'Solo hay 3 cosas que deben preocuparme' pensó con cuidado mientas bebía el horrible te que Elena había preparado.

'A-El padre de Emily,B-como fue el embarazo de Elena C-Enamorarla, siente algo por mi si no me hubiera tirado por la ventana.' Esto último le saco una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar echar una mirada a Elena quien al notar esto miro hacia otro lado ocultando como la sangre había viajado a ss mejillas de forma vergonzosa.

"No quiero ir a la guardería." Dijo Emily llamando la atención de los adultos.

"No vayas."Dijo con simpleza Damon, haciendo que Elena lo mirara con odio.

"Mi princesita."Dijo Elena mientras se acercaba a su hija y la sentaba sobre sus piernas dando besitos sobre su melena castaña y haciéndole cosquillas en su panza, Damon no pudo evitar sentir unos leves celos.

Mataría por ser padre de Emily y poder tener el derecho de formar parte de esa escena.

"…Iras hoy y mañana te prometo películas y juegos." Continuo Elena, sin embargo Emily miro a Damon, entonces Elena comprendió todo, sintiéndose sorprendida "Damon seguirá aquí."

"Esta bien." Dijo Emily ahora sonriente.

"Ve a cambiarte." Dijo Elena complacida, Emily se bajo de sus piernas y corrió a su habitación no sin antes sonreírle a Damon.

" Le agradas." Dijo la castaña mirando al vampiro que sonrió complacido, y saco su sonrisa mas insinuante.

"Es inevitable. "dijo el hombre, acercándose a Elena sin embargo la mujer se paro y levanto los objetos, dejándolo solo y con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

'Como si fuera adolescente y yo el chico malo, empezamos de nuevo. 'Pensó Damon.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Emily saliera corriendo de su habitación con un vestido azul y un lazo blanco en su cabello, Damon sintiéndose curioso se acerco a la niña que inmediatamente lo miro, en ese momento el vampiro se dio cuenta de lo curiosa que era la niña.

"¿Qué sucede entre tú y los moños?" Pregunto el vampiro pasando su mano por la cinta blanca que estaba perfectamente acomodada.

"Mi mamá las compra me gustan." Dijo la niña simplemente mientras abrasaba a la muñeca que estaba contra su pecho, Damon levanto las cejas sorprendido, pero sonriente ,la humana tomo su mano y lo guio hasta su habitación.

Millones de juguetes estaban en la habitación, el hombre se pregunto como pretendía Elena viajar con la niña con esa magnitud de cosas, sin embargo dejo de mirar los juguetes que iban desde trenes hasta casitas de muñecas, y centro su mente en el cajón que ella abría ,millones de cintas de todas telas ,colores y figuras.

"Tengo que hablar con ella." Murmuro Damon, sin poder evitarlo tomo a Emily con facilidad, sin embargo ella toco su cuello y frunció el ceño.

"Eres muy frio." Dijo ella sintiendo como su mano se enfriaba.

"Los dos tenemos muchas preguntas que hacernos."Dijo Damon, con una sonrisa.

"¿Eres mi papá?" Dijo la niña, y de repente Damon sentía que su corazón se caía de su cuerpo.

* * *

Dejar a Emily en la guardería fue simple y satisfactorio para Elena porque Damon y su hija no se habían separado, no era que estuviera celosa ,era el hecho de que en menos de unas horas eran inseparables.

y ella aun no podía hablar con él de forma correcta, sentía miedo de lo que traería el futuro y ahora estaban ambos sentados en un bar sin saber que decirse o pensar.

"¿Quién es el padre?" Soltó Damon sin mirarla.

"No te incumbe…"

"Ella me pregunto si era su padre, y ella sabe que soy de Mystic Falls lo que me lleva a..."

"Le debía una explicación." Interrumpió Elena sintiéndose perdida en los recuerdos "Toda niña necesita un padre, era lo único que no podía darle."

"¿Darle?"

Sin embargo Elena no contesto, Damon sintió como una tristeza invadía su corazon,junto con un podio inexplicabe,odiaba al ser que la había embarazado.

"Lo supe en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie, me fui sin mirar atrás, sin decir adiós juro que nunca me sentí tan libre." Murmuro Elena sonriente y tomando su boca sintiendo como una extraña liberación se iba de su boca "Tenia tanto miedo de que Emily fuera vampiro ,sobre todo cuando fue creciendo."

"¡¿Hija de un vampiro?!" Pregunto Damon perdido ante la idea.

"Es humana."

"¿Hija de un vampiro y una humana?"

"Si." Dijo Elena mas seria "Por eso me fui, todos iban a decirme que abortara pero sabia que no debía, solo lo sabía."

"¡Me hubiera quedado a tu lado!" Dijo Damon frustrado "Yo te seguiré a donde sea que vayas."

"No, incluso mi medico dudo, cuando fue el parto tuvo que elegir a quien salvar." Dijo Elena con nostalgia" Me eligió, no hay día en que me pregunte que hubiera sido de mi si Emily hubiera muerto."

"Aunque eso hubiera pasado yo hubiera estado allí."

"No..Yo..."

"¡ ME LO DEBES!" grito Damon desesperado al ver que ella lo negaba "¡YA QUE ELEGISTE A STEFAN ANTES DE ELEGIRME A MI...DEBISTE PERMITIRME ESTAR A A TU LADO!"

Todas las personas del bar miraban como Damon se había parado, sin embargo Elena lo miraba sonriente, después de todo, Damon seguía siendo el mismo, queriéndola a pesar de todo,no se sorprendió cuanto los brazos de Damon la rodearon, sin embargo no contesto el gesto.

"¿No estás aquí ahora, Damon?"

* * *

Caminaron pacíficamente por las calles, con un Damon más relajado y una Elena mas cómoda ante la situación entonces Damon hizo la pregunta.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

"Quería hacer lo que deseaba, escribir articulos y siempre tuve la sensación incluso cuando recién me embarace que Emily seria más feliz aquí."

"Oh."Dijo sintiéndose bobo ante su pregunta "¿Cómo alejaste a Bonnie y Caroline?"

* * *

"¡Elena!"Grito Bonnie mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con su amiga que no paraba de guardar ropa en un enorme bolso—"¡¿Qué haces?!"

Al no recibir respuesta se acerco a su amiga y la giro enfrentándose a una cara llorosa y roja.

"Estoy embarazada…"Bonnie al escuchar el comentario lloroso sintió como su alma se esfumaba de su cuerpo y todo tenía sentido.

"¡Esa no es razón para subirte a un auto e irte!"

"¡Damon se estaba besando con otra mujer!"

"¡Estaba borracho! ¡Caroline beso a Matt! ¡Pero Tyler solo la alejo de él no hizo una escena!"

Pero entonces Bonnie callo por completo"¿Damon es el padre?"

* * *

"Tú no eres su padre, eso hizo que después de un tiempo ellas se alejaran, las comprendo."

"¿Él lo sabe?"

"No." Dijo ella de forma cortante.

"Él debería saber."

"No, él no lo merece tiene una vida y no soy parte de ella, todos sacrificaron algo por mi, él no lo merece es demasiado especial."

'Stefan, siempre será Stefan. 'Pensó Damon pero ahogando su orgullo murmuro algo.

"No tienes que estar sola." Dijo Damon enredando sus dedos con los de Elena.

"Tienes que volver a dónde estabas." Dijo ella sonriéndole "No soy una adolescente."

** Notas: Siento que cree este pequeño mundo donde solo estan Emily,Elena y Damon : P en el proximo capi apareceran mas personajes XD y mas accion**

UshieVictoria: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea de verdad : ) tratare de no decepcionarte ; ) quería hacer algo inusual :P

**Isa-Bella0908: Gracias**: ) si es una idea loca XD me alegra que te haya gustado, no quería que Emily fuera vampiro porque entonces hubiera sido más difícil para Elena ocultarla de Damon y no tendría sentido todo lo que está sucediendo ahora XD

**Domii: **Gracias : ) no pienso dejar este fanfic : )

**Isabella **: jajaj gracias por tu review cuando escribí el fic no estaba pensando en crepúsculo y eso que AMO la saga fue como Wow para mi leer el libro aunque me pone triste que tanta gente odie crepúsculo :/

**QUENBLUEVAMPIRE-V : **Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado mi Fanfic,y con respecto a Emily poco a poco irá tomando participación en la historia aunque no así de repente XD la conocerán poco a poco.


	3. Chapter 3

_Exámenes, falta de tiempo -.- recién hoy pude pensar en actualizar : (_

**El pasado **

Unos gritos profundos y chillones rompían la calma del lugar, era practicante una mansión llena de juguetes y niñas corriendo de un lado a otro, Damon sintió como aquellos gritos taladraban su cabeza con fuerza, y la desesperación aumentaba al ver a Elena tratando de reconocer a Emily en medio de las niñas de uniforme blanco.

"Iré a buscarla."Dijo Damon al oído de Elena, quien asintió separándose de él, ya no se sentían incómodos, solo había demasiada tensión en sus corazones.

Damon busco en medio de la nube de olores el de Emily, ese sabor de oxido y fresas que desprendía su cuerpecito menudo y bajito, metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta de cuero subió las primeras escaleras ignorando los dibujos de niños que colgaban en las paredes de madera y el olor a leche, baba y crayón que formaba la guardería.

Cada vez el llanto y los gritos se hacían más fuertes, la imagen de Emily llorando se hizo más fuerte en la mente de Damon.

"¿Emily?" Pregunto a la nada el vampiro notando como el segundo piso se hacía presente, mostrando un nuevo pasillo lleno de luz y tonos azules que formaban las paredes llenas de dibujos también.

Vio a Emily y a otra niña que pataleaba en el suelo, ambas tenían uniformes blancos, la diferencia entre ellas es que Emily parecía frustrada.

"¡Quiero a mi papá!"Lloraba la niña rubia dando vueltas en el suelo, golpeandolo con sus manitos.

"¿Puedes parar de llorar? Pronto volverá tu padre." Dijo Emily acercándose levemente, sin embargo la niña lloro y grito con más fuerza haciendo que Damon considerara la idea de romperle el cuello, sin embargo la otra niña pensaba lo contrario.

"¡Me dejo! ¡No volvió nunca!" Y luego de decir esto otra vez la niña rompió en llanto.

"Yo no tengo papá…"Dijo Emily, al escuchar esto la niña que estaba en el suelo paró de llorar y miro con sus ojos verdes enormes los azules de Emily "¿Dónde está?"Murmuro la niña.

"No lo sé…"Dijo Emily con rapidez, pero al ver que los ojos de la niña volvían a hacerse llorosos, soltó lo que tenia guardado en su corazón "Esta en un lugar mágico…¡El lugar más hermoso de mundo! él es un guerrero por lo que no puede verme, pelea con monstruos y lobos, pelea por lograr verme."

"¿Por qué no puede verte?"

"Porque él no debe estar conmigo."Dijo Emily bajando su mirada "Pero eso no significa que no pueda escucharlo."Dijo sonriente Emily" Él piensa en mí siempre así que cuando quiero hablar con él, me siento y escucho el viento ,pero no puedo escucharlo llorando y gritando."

La niña bajo la mirada avergonzada, Emily sonrió.

"Emily."Dijo Damon, rompiendo la escena haciendo que las dos niñas lo miraran, Emily sonrió a la niña y se paro, corriendo al encuentro de Damon que tomo su mano alejándola de aquel momento que había entristecido su corazón.

Porque él sabia que aquel tipo que había embarazado a Elena estaba en otro mundo, inconsciente de que una niña como Emily moría por tener un mínimo pedazo de su atención, al igual que aquella otra niña deseaba volver a evr a su padre.

"¡Mamá!" Grito Emily cuando llegaron al primer piso, lanzándose a los brazos de Elena quien la alzo y besos sus mejillas.

"¿Me extrañaste princesita?" Pregunto Elena entre risas.

"¡Sabes que si!" Dijo Emily sonriente.

Damon sonrió levemente ante la escena pero se giro sintiéndose dejado de lado, se giro y vio a un niño que lo miraba concentrado, sin poder evitarlo saco su lengua, haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño y lo imitara.

* * *

Jeremy nunca había pensado en Emily de esa forma,como un vampiro chupador de sangre, siempre había sido su sobrina mimada, y es que al no tener hijos, había centrado toda su mente en mimar a Emily, siempre que Elena se negaba a darle dulces, él iba y compraba el dulce con más azúcar y carbohidratos que podía encontrar.

Emily era especial lo supo desde el momento en que ella agarro su dedo en la sala de parto, o cuando una vez la encontró encerrada en un closet vacio que Bonnie había insistido en comprar, luego de que le leyera el segundo libro de "Las crónicas de Narnia."

Era natural que una extraña preocupación invadiera su cuerpo a medida que ella crecía, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento _ese lado_ de Emily saliera, Elena lo negaba por completo pero quien sabía, era impredecible.

Si un año antes de que supiera la existencia de vampiros, alguien le hubiera dicho que su hermana saldría con un vampiro hubiera reído, pero allí estaba con armas guardadas en partes claves de su casa, con una novia que podía prender fuego un edificio y una hermana que había tenido una hija de un vampiro.

Por todo esto y mucho más estaba sentado frente al teléfono, Bonnie se había enojado con él, todas las noches Stefan llamaba, a las 9.10 pm en punto ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después.

Solo se preguntaba las consecuencias de los actos de Elena…

¿Por qué Bonnie estaba enojada?

* * *

_"Debe ser Stefan." Dijo Molesto Jeremy mientras besaba el cuello de su novia/esposa con cuidado, mientras ella suspiraba y rodaba los ojos "Tengo que atender…"_

_"Ni lo pienses." Murmuro Bonnie perdida en su estado somnoliento._

_"Bonnie…ambos sabemos que no parara."_

_"Si te paras…" Advirtió Bonnie ahora con las cejas juntadas y hablando en un tono de advertencia, debido a su trabajo como profesor Jeremy pasaba horas corrigiendo exámenes, casi no se veían y no iba a soportar que Stefan los molestara o que Jeremy accediera a dejarla sola._

_ Pero Jeremy se levanto y atendió el teléfono…_

_ 10 minutos después de que atendiera Bonnie se levanto de la cama en el momento que Jeremy volvió a la habitación._

_"¿Bonnie?"Pregunto él al verla salir "¡Ven a la cama!"_

_"No ve con Stefan, él estará feliz."_

* * *

El teléfono sonó, sacando a Jer de sus recuerdos, atendió al instante mirando a los lados y dispuesto a mandar al demonio a Stefan no importaba que fuera su amigo, Bonnie enojada era peligrosa.

"Stefan."

"¿Sabes algo de ella?"Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea, hecho que llamo la atención, normalmente Stefan preguntaba como estaban.

"Stefan, ella no volverá, Emily tiene 6…no volverá."

"Damon esta con ella."

Esa fue la frase que descoloco a Jeremy, ¿Damon? Sintió su lengua picar, su mente volverse pegada y la necesidad de aire aumentar, pero la respiración del otro lado lo despertó.

"Eso no es nada Stefan…"Murmuro Jeremy ´El es su padre después de todo' .Una estúpida culpa invadió al muchacho porque era cierto, él siempre lo supo pero allí estaba Stefan preguntando por ella, cuando Elena ya tenía una vida, una niña que nunca había sido de Stefan, aunque eso no era un secreto para el vampiro, aunque realmente no sabía si Stefan estaba consciente de que Damon era el padre de Emily no iba arriesgarse y lastimar a Stefan.

"¿Por qué él puede estar con ella."

"No es como si alguien te hubiera detenido, Fue tu elección todo el tiempo Stefan, tu la abandonaste."

* * *

Fue decisión de Damon ir allí, al bar donde ahora se encontraba con Elena y verla de cerca, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

"¿Iras a la fiesta de Derek?"Dijo el hombre rubio sonriéndole a Elena que parecia algo nerviosa y sorprendida por la presencia del hombre.

"Sí, creo que será divertido." Dijo Elena sonriendo, haciendo que esa persona le contestara con el mismo gesto y con mas ansiedad.

"¿Puedo pasar a buscarte?" De repente la boca de Elena se volvió una leve o , sintió la mirada de Damon clavada en su caebeza de repente, no podía aceptar, aceptar esa invitación seria una daga en el peco de Damon.

"Uhm no..." Dijo Elena evitando su mirada, y tomando entre sus manos a Emily como un escudo, Jason luego amablemente se alejo de ellos y salió del bar.

"Eso no fue incomodo…"Dijo Damon sonriente, pero paro de lanzar comentarios cuando los ojos azules de Emily se clavaron en ambos.

Era más que incomodo, para Damon soltar comentarios incómodos era su placer, porque así podía hacer que Elena se molestara y no creía que había otra cosa más divertida en el mundo que picar a Elena y luego claro besarla para matar su enojo.

Pero claro no podía hacer lo segundo…

Su única arma para llamar la atención de Elena era la coquetería y molestarla, justo como al principio de todo, tenía que admitir que era extraño, y en cierta forma relajante.

"¿Quién lloraba?" Pregunto Elena mirando a Emily, quien se encogió de hombros de repente, Damon la miro confundida, pero luego recordó lo que Emily le había dicho a aquella niña llorona, de repente él se sintió cómplice de aquello.

No abrió su boca, se concentro en estudiar las facciones de Elena por completo, más adultas y al tiempo mas hermosas, ahora se encontraban, ambos tenían la misma edad en apariencia.

Cuando la comida se termino los tres se pararon y Damon pago la cuenta, y siguió a Elena que tenía entre sus brazos a Emily, cuando salieron iniciaron camino por las calles.

Llegaron al departamento, Elena no sabía que decirle a Damon y viceversa, así que cuando Emily se metió a su habitación para cambiarse, Damon empezó a revisar los libros hasta que un cuaderno floreado capto su atención,abrió el cuaderno y reconoció la letra de Elena deslizándose sobre el papel.

_Me pregunto si él sabrá que me fui, no quiero escribir su nombre siquiera, solo me importa la vida creciendo dentro de mí._

_ Recuerdo vagamente el vientre de mi madre enorme y con Jeremy dentro, recuerdo sus sonrisas y su emoción._

_ Me gustaría recordar más, para así saber que pensar y hacer, el doctor me dijo que será una niña, una hermosa y saludable niña. Aun no sé cómo va a llamarse la peor parte es que todos mis amigos sienten pena por mí, no me refiero a Bonnie o Caroline, me refiero a las nuevas amistades que logre._

_ Todos me sonríen y me preguntan que será, y es que esta niña está ocupando espacio, no tiene ni 4 meses y ya ha creado una carpa en mi cuerpo ¡Lo veo hermoso! cada vez que creo que mi vientre ha crecido tomo una foto, y siento como mi corazón late con rapidez._

_ Significa que cada vez falta menos, y al mismo tiempo me asusta, ya he pintado de rosa la habitación (Con ayuda de mi amigo Derek por supuesto) y tengo el mobiliario pero no se qué nombre tendrá._

Damon sonrió levemente y giro la pagina, él hubiera querido ser Derek tener la oportunidad de ver a Elena con su vientre enorme o verla tomarse fotos con su vientre siendo mostrado con orgullo.

_ Los pies se me han hinchado, y cada vez me cuesta más ir a comprar comida, Derek y Jane me están ayudando a hacer todo y me siento boba ¿Él pensara en mi?_

_ A pesar de que me prometí no pensar en él, no puedo evitarlo ¿Ella se parecerá a él? espero que no ,si es así la mimare demasiado, solo espero que tenga sus ojos. El otro día Derek me obligo a acostarme un rato, por supuesto que sabía que no lo haría así que se sentó a mi lado, dándome el libro que estaba lleno de nombres de bebes, entonces paso._

_"¿Cómo la llamaras?" Dijo Derek, yo me sentí desnuda de repente había pasado noches enteras pensando el nombre que le daría, pero vergonzosamente no había encontrado uno._

_"No lo sé."_

_"¿Qué tal Emily?" Cuando Derek dijo ese nombre sentí que mis ojos se me humedecían, debían ser las hormonas que hacían estragos en mí, pero sabía que si él hubiera estado allí, hubiera elegido ese nombre._

_"Perfecto, Emily…" Dije yo, Emily si lees esto abraza a tu tío Derek, él eligió tu nombre, mi hermosa princesita…_

Damon sintió la frustración invadir su cuerpo, '_si él hubiera estado allí, hubiera elegido ese nombre. _'esa frase se repitió en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Stefan sabia que Elena había pensado en él todo ese tiempo? ¡El debía saber! ya que se acostaron y luego Elena salió corriendo con Emily en su vientre. Él sabía y no había pensado en ella ¿Cómo era posible? Considerando todo el escándalo que hizo cuando Elena lo dejo.

De repente el sonido de Emily riendo los saco de su mente sin embargo cuando rápidamente metió el libro en el libreo, algo cayo contra el suelo, Damon se agacho cuidando que Emily no notara su comportamiento extraño.

Entonces las vio, eran fotos, Elena parecía como antes, con las mismas facciones que él había atesorado en su mente, sonriente y con un vientre bastante grande saliendo de su cuerpo, en todas las fotos ella sonreía, había algunas donde un muchacho pelirrojo posaba sus manos en el vientre de Elena ,mientras ella sonreía algo sonrojada.

La envidia invadió su corazón con fuerza, y la peor parte de todo es que Damon pensaba una sola frase: 'Stefan, tu sabias que estaba embarazada de ti, y la dejaste sola…'

* * *

"Stefan…"Dijo Caroline frustrada mientras dejaba caer su melena rubia sobre la cama mostrando frustración.

"¡Él está con ella!"

"¿Y que tiene?"Dijo Caroline parándose y enfrentándolo "¿Sigues…?"

"¡No!"Dijo Stefan de repente, enfrentándola con enojo, Caroline levanto sus manos en rendición, y giro su cabeza rogando que Jeremy y Bonnie aparecieran por arte de magia, su mente suplicaba que Tyler volviera.

"Stefan…¡¿Por qué quieres verla?! ¡Ella hizo su vida!"

"¡Nos abandono!"

Caroline cruzo el camino que los separaba y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su mejor amigo y dijo algo que no había pensado hace mucho tiempo "Ella se fue para que Emily no pasara por todo lo que nosotros pasamos…"

Eso era lo que Caroline había protegido en su corazón, nunca pensó que Elena la hubiera dejado por otra razón, paro de buscarla pensando en Emily, es mas al escuchar el nombre que Elena le había puesto a su hija paro de buscar para siempre.

Porque entendía que Elena no quería que su hija terminara rodeada de vampiros y todo eso, aunque dolía ,dolía perder a su mejor amiga, aun quería a Elena como su hermana, y envidiaba a Bonnie por poder hablar con ella debes en cuando.

"No me importa."Dijo Stefan apartándola con una leve fuerza extra.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"Grito Caroline logrando que el otro vampiro lograra mirarla, iba a sacar su lado dramático si era necesario"¿Solo porque Damon esta allí?"

"¡Si!"Dijo Stefan frustrado y tirando su bolso contra el suelo"¡Lo envidio! Y sé que tu sabes la verdad ¿Quién es el padre de Emily?"

"¡No lo sé!"Dijo Caroline y era cierto no lo sabía, nadie sabía.

"Me voy de aquí." Dijo Stefan opero antes de que salir por la puerta, con facilidad Caroline se puso delante de él.

"Iré contigo."Dijo ella seria y mirándolo desafiante, entonces Stefan supo que tenía una compañera de viaje.

** Notas:** no se porque pero el capitulo anterior fue reemplazado por mi otro fanfic NO FUI YO XD,fue un error del sitio.

_AagussBlack: _Me alegra que te guste el fic y estés enganchada con él. Si este Damon es tan lindo : 3 siempre imagine que seria así si tuviera hijos.

_QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE.V : _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo , y gracias por el cumplido jeje no actualice por los exámenes lo siento : (

_tefi96:_ ¡Gracias! jaja que bueno que te enganchaste con el fic : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Celos**

¿Dónde estás?-Derek 

Estoy en casa ¿Quieres venir? ah pasado una semana y Emily no te ah visto-Elena

Luego de responder el mensaje de Derek, Elena volvió a clavar su mirada sobre la pantalla de su computadora, dejando su celular sobre la mesa, y concentrándose en el artículo que debía terminar para mañana.

Eran esas horas del día donde solo era ella, Emily no era parte de esa burbuja que creaba a su alrededor de forma momentánea, después de todo era su trabajo, y como cualquier persona necesitaba aquellos momentos donde estaba sola. Por eso Damon había aprovechado la situación y tenía a Emily sobre sus piernas, mirando el paisaje de New york por la ventana, tratando de imaginar a una Elena de 18 años caminando por las calles con un vientre de 6 meses.

Admiro a Emily por unos segundos, ella parecía perdida en el paisaje, al menos había sacado los ojos Salvatore, tenía que agradecerle esto a Stefan, por lo menos podía pretender por unos segundos que era su hija y no de Stefan, no se atrevía a preguntarle en voz alta, no podía, si lo hacia ella podría arrepentirse y decirle a Stefan la verdad.

Damon no podría soportarlo, solo él...

Solo él podía tener a Elena, Stefan no iba a ganarle de nuevo. Emily y Elena eran suyas nadie podría tenerlas...

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente llamo su atención, cuando desvió su mirada de la ventana, vio como Elena abría la puerta y un hombre entraba con una sonrisa brillante cruzando su rostro.

"¿Quién es este tipo?"Susurro Damon contra el oído de Emily.

"Es el tío Derek."Contesto Emily antes de bajarse de las piernas de Damon.

Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Damon cuando vio como aquel pelirrojo tomaba entre sus brazos a Emily quien reía al tiempo que lo abrazaba, Derek había estado del lado de Elena durante todo el embarazo…'Tiene ese derecho. 'Pensó el vampiro admirándolo más de cerca. Los ojos verdes de Derek se encontraron con los de Elena quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

El vampiro se acerco al muchacho, y con una sonrisa le dio pie a Elena para que los presentara como era debido.

"Oh Derek, él es Damon Salvatore."Empezó Elena forzando una sonrisa "Damon él es Derek, un compañero mío del trabajo y un gran amigo, también es el padrino de Emily."

Emily era la única que notaba como el rostro de Damon parecía ahogar ganas de matar a Derek de un puñetazo, aunque tal vez era porque a pesar de sus casi 6 años había visto mas series románticas que Elena en toda su vida. Así que con una sonrisa estiro sus brazos de forma inocente hacia Damon que con un rostro ahora triunfal la recibió con facilidad aprovechando su fuerza sobrenatural.

Sin embargo Derek no lo tomo como una amenaza silenciosa, Elena tampoco, Damon solo se concentro en sus celos extraños, imágenes de Derek en la sala de parto al lado de Elena, o besándose invadían su mente como un fuego que quema un bosque entero.

Sin embargo concentro su mente en Emily que miraba sus expresiones con curiosidad, no admitiría en voz alta que estaba celoso, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera marcar su territorio.

"¿Desde cuándo conoces a Elena?"Pregunto Derek con una sonrisa amigable cuando Elena les sirvió a ambos una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa al lado de ambos.

"Desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ella iba a la secundaria."Dijo Damon devolviendo la sonrisa con un leve veneno que ahora no paso desapercibido por Elena.

"Oh nunca conocí a alguien que fuera amigo de Elena desde ese entonces."La forma en la que Derek hablaba llamo la atención de Damon, porque mostraba preocupación ,el recuerdo de Matt atormento a Damon, era la única persona que a pesar de todo se preocupaba por Elena de esa forma.

"Me tenía guardado."Respondió Damon inmediatamente tomando un sorbo del café y alejándolo de Emily que ya había estirado sus manitas queriéndo tomarlo, cosa que termino con un puchero suyo que no doblego a Damon.

"No es cierto."Dijo Elena con una sonrisa haciendo que ambos la miraran y la batalla que Damon hacia entre ellos finalizara, al notar que Derek no era una completa amenaza.

Conversaciones típicas y educadas comenzaron a tomar lugar, sin permitir que Elena y Derek quedaran solos para satisfacción de Damon, la mujer no podía creer que el vampiro estuviera celoso de su amigo, y al mismo tiempo en cierta forma la relajaba significaba que tal como el decía quería protegerla, aunque eso incluyera soportar sus celos innecesarios.

Cuando el café se termino Damon se ofreció a levantar las tazas, sabiendo que podría escucharlos desde la cocina, sin embargo una pequeña conversación tomo lugar.

"¿Solo un amigo?"Pregunto Derek con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar levemente a Elena.

"Si."Respondió rápidamente ella.

"Oh vamos Elena, está loco por ti, casi me mata."Dijo Derek rodando los ojos pero sin sacar su sonrisa que ya era una marca registrada.

"No es cierto."

"Si, si lo es."Dijo Derek serio "Y antes de que siga comportándome como una mujer, piénsalo."Dijo el hombre, haciendo que Elena sonriera.

"¿Pensar en qué?"Dijo Elena sonriendo.

"Seis años han pasado y el está aquí, nosotros no hacemos estas cosas Elena, no con cualquier chica."Finalizo Derek.

"No está bien Derek."Dijo Elena "No me merezco a alguien como Damon, él merece alguien mejor."

Damon respiro, dejando que una leve sonrisa cruzara su rostro, en silencio solo pudo agradecer que Derek hubiera aparecido.

* * *

Jeremy sentía que había sido estúpido, y es que había algunas cosas que agradecía de ser amigo de Stefan y Damon. Stefan siempre lo había protegido y Damon no siempre lo trataba como si fuera su hermanito menor, a diferencia de Stefan.

Y era por eso que ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba en Chicago, simplemente no podía tomar una avión e irse, además que Elena vendría de visita, un poco tarde de lo planeado pero ella se lo había prometido.

"Creo que estas pensando demasiado."Dijo Bonnie sacando sus ojos del libro y acercándose a su marido con una mirada de ternura en sus ojos.

"Stefan va para allá…"

"Y Elena vendrá para aquí en unos días."Dijo Bonnie pasando sus manos por los hombros de su marido, sin embargo el esquivo la caricia parándose y mirándola.

"Pero vendrán juntos ¡Debería decirle!"

"Jer, sabíamos que este momento llegaría."Dijo ella deteniéndolo, y tirando del cuello de su camisa para que la enfrentara.

"¿Qué?"

"¿No quieres saber quién es el padre?"Dijo Bonnie "Él debe querer saber, no debes meterte cariño."

"No lo entiendes, hay una niña de por medio, no creo que sea bueno para ella que Stefan aparezca haciendo una escena." Dijo Jeremy tomando el teléfono de la casa y Bonnie asintió, no lo había pensado de esa manera, así que se sentó en el sillón de la sala, apoyando las razones de su esposo.

"¿Elena?"

"No, Damon ¿Quién habla?" La voz seria del vampiro sonó, y en vez de asustarse Jeremy sintió felicidad.

"Stefan va para allá."

"¿Qué?"

"Stefan y Caroline irán a New york, preparate."

"¿Prepararme? Él es el padre...está en su derecho."

"¡Él no es su padre! ¡Él no estuvo con Elena todo este tiempo!" Grito Jeremy frustrado sin embargo ahogo su culpa.

"¿Tu sabes?"El tono de esperanza de Damon helo por completo a Jeremy.

"Adiós."Finalizo el cazador, al tiempo que finalizaba la llamada.

Cuando se giro su esposa lo veia con sus ojos más pequeños, y sus brazos hechos jarras, haciendo que por primer vez, el muchacho notara el vestido azul que marcara su cuerpo "¿Tu sabes?"Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Te dije lo hermosa que te vez hoy?"

* * *

Damon miro a Elena que estaba haciendo una trenza en el cabello de Emily, quien ahora miraba al vampiro con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tonto?" Dijo la niña, inmediatamente Elena miro a su hija con una cara seria, dándole la señal que hablar así estaba mal.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"Contesto el vampiro mirándola seria.

Elena asintió mirándolo preocupada, Damon la tomo del brazo guiándola hasta el pasillo, quedando ambos fuera del departamento.

"¿Damon?"

"Stefan viene para acá."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Elena posando sus manos sobre su cabeza, ahogando sus nervios.

"¿Por qué reaccionas así?"Dijo Damon, y Elena lo miro notando la mirada extraña que estaba en los ojos del otro.

"¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?"

"Stefan es el padre ¿No es así?"

"¡No importa quién es el padre!"

"¡Claro que importa!"

"Vete."Dijo Elena, seria y frustrada, Damon por primera vez la miro impresionado.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero verte."Dijo ella abriendo la puerta del departamento y cerrándola en la cara de Damon.

Dejándolo solo y maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

**Notas:** Estoy segura de que si Elena y Damon hubieran llegado a ser más cercanos ella no se hubiera negado a decirle la verdad ¿Ustedes que piensan?

14 Reviews jajaja eso me hizo publicar el nuevo capi : )

** thequeenofhearts27:** Wow me alegra que te hasta encantado tanto mi fanfic jaja creo que Damon tiene dos lados, yo me concentre en el dulce : P Tus 3 reviews seguido me hicieron escribir el capitulo hoy y tenerlo listo para las 2 pm así que ¡Gracias!

**bluediamonds:** sería muy poco coherente que se lo diga rápido y de la anda considerando que lleva 6 años ocultándoselo ahora empezara a centrarse mas la historia en Elena y Damon en como la verdad empezara a ahogar a Elena, porque no puede ocultarse que sigue amando a Damon y que Damon Es el padre de Emily.

**QUENNBLUEVAMPIRE-V: **jajaja a mi tambein me da rabia pero bueno tenía sus razones… : ( ¡gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews! Me sacan una sonrisa.

**AagussBlack: ** tienes razón XD pero bueno yo tampoco querría creerlo, después de todo la ama ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews! Ya recuperara el tiempo estate tranquila.


	5. Chapter 5

_Princesas y guerreros _

Emily veía como la maleta se llenaba de su ropa, y no pudo evitar suspirar frustrada pero oculto sus sentimientos admirando el rostro de su madre que se mostraba tranquilo, cerro su maleta y la dejo frente a ella.

"Partiremos mañana."Dijo Elena agachándose a la altura de su hija que reposaba sobre la cama de forma tranquila "Veras a tu tío Jeremy y a mi amiga Bonnie…"

Esa era la parte que no le agradaba a la mente infantil de Emily la idea de pasar una temporada lejos de su madre no le hacía ninguna gracia, la peor parte es que tendría que estar en un hogar lleno de niñas y solo vería a su tío los fines de semana.

"¿Donde está Damon?"Dijo Emily algo distraída, Elena aprovecho esto.

"Lo veremos pronto."Dijo Elena sonriendo y levantando la maleta "¿Quieres empezar a guardar tus juguetes?"Dijo ella mirando a su hija que solo sonrió.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y al instante dejo la maleta blanca y con flores de su hija en el suelo, luego paso sus manos por su cabeza, sabiendo que si Derek ¿hubiera estado allí le hubiera golpeado la cabeza como forma de reproche.

'¿Qué más puedo hacer?'Pensó Elena mirando la foto de su hija colgada en la pared, y con la llamada de Jeremy sonando en su cabeza, Stefan llegaría dentro de unas horas, Damon aparecería en cualquier momento.

Tenía que escapar de la catástrofe y poner en un lugar seguro a Emily un lugar donde lo último que podría atacarla seria los problemas de su madre, aunque le dolía en el corazón separarse de su hija, de su princesa.

"Mierda…"Murmuro dirigiéndose a su habitación dispuesta ah armar sus maletas

* * *

Damon admiro desde lejos la imagen de Elena que guardaba sus pertenencias en aquellas maletas que hace varios años había usado para alejarse de él, de nuevo, otra vez ella escapaba con una niña dispuesto a alejarse de él.

"¿Qué situación no es así?" Dijo una voz femenina que helo por completo a Damon, pero se mostro fuerte.

"Katherine que pena que tu visita no me de tristeza."Dijo el vampiro girándose pero ella no estaba estaba sola "Stefan y Caroline el dúo de oro."

Caroline era la más incomoda no podía olvidar que Katherine podía romperle el cuello al ser más vieja que ella, tampoco podía olvidar que Katherine odiaba a Elena y a pesar que metros de altura y una cálles separaban a los 4 de la humana era cuestión de habilidad.

La vida de Elena y esa niña pendían de un hilo

"Ella se va ¿No es así?"Dijo Stefan admirando la imagen de Elena más adulta, que ahora salía de la habitación apagando la luz de la misma.

"Si, pero no se adonde…"Dijo Damon sin girarse a verlos, pero alejándose, solo por precaución.

"Veremos si llega."Soltó Katherine, logrando que todos los presentes se giraran a verla con cierto odio destilando de sus pupilas.

"Si la tocas yo te matare."Dijo Caroline a solo unos centímetros de los ojos de la vampira mayor, sintiendo un coraje desconocido.

"Ya veremos muñeca."Dijo Katherine alejándose con elegancia de los demás, Stefan y Damon no se giraron a verla partir, sus miradas estaban en las humanas que causaban estragos en los demás, inconscientes de que sus destinos podían terminar en cualquier momento.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?"Pregunto Caroline sin aire, ahora reaccionando que había enfrentado a alguien que podía matarla con un movimiento.

"No les hará daño, seria perder a Stefan."Dijo Damon mirando a_ Barbie_.

"Seria perderte a ti."Dijo Stefan antes de enfrentar a su hermano por primera vez, quien abrió sus ojos de una forma extraña, al menos para Caroline quien ahora deseaba lanzarse contra el edificio donde estaba Elena como un gato a punto de caer luego de colgarse de una cortina.

"Cállate ,Stefan."Dijo Damon serie y acercándose al nombrado "Todo es tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa?"Dijo Stefan sin comprender realmente las palabras de su hermano pero sintiéndolas hirientes.

"¡Tú la embarazaste!¡Siempre fuiste tú! ¡Incluso ahora! 6 años han pasado y siempre serás tu Stefan, el santo."

Damon desapareció dejando a su hermano menor con la mirada colgada y el alma si es que poseía una tirada en el suelo, podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo bajar, Caroline que miraba a Stefan no sabía que decir.

'Imposible. 'Pensó al instante, frunciendo levemente su ceño como una niña que aprende a sumar por primera vez, luego volvió su mirada hacia el vampiro mas adulto 'Pero es de nosotros de quienes hablamos, todo es posible.'

* * *

Siempre seria su hermano menor, nunca seria él. Su vida estaba basada en ser el segundón, el malo y luego cuando su titulo de antagonista debía ser mostrado en todo su esplendor haría una acción buena.

Sin embargo Stefan siempre ganaba…

"Y yo solo gano el honor…"Dijo Damon con una mueca iluminando su rostro casi de forma macabra. Desde su posición casi parecida a la de una estatua veía el rostro de Emily que dormitaba sobre la cama con su ropa de de viaje puesta, lista para partir lejos de los vampiros que velaban su sueño, sin saber que hacer sobre su existencia.

'Katherine ira por Elena. 'Pensó al instante acercándose a la niña y con delicadeza paso su mano por su rostro 'Por favor no seas de él…'Suplico sin orgullo o respeto por sí mismo, aunque sabia en lo más profundo de su corazón que no lo soportaría…

El hecho de que Emily fuera hija se Stefan sería el último golpe para su orgullo, el ultimo detalle que lo ahogaría en el vaso de agua donde su corazón se encontraba. Un solo detalle como aquel podría destruirlo por completo.

"Damon."Murmuro la niña sacando de sus pensamientos al vampiro, quien la miro con sus ojos azules profundos y con una leve sonrisa picara que calentó el corazón del vampiro.

"Hola."Dijo él, levantando con facilidad a la niña para hacerse un lugar a su lado.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?"Dijo la niña rápidamente con una risita sonando en medio de sus palabras.

"Tu mamá no me quiere con ustedes."

"¿Por qué no?"Dijo la niña con tristeza latiendo en sus ojos. Damon sabía que estaba mal, poner a Elena frente suyo y destapando la ansiedad que poseía por estar con ellas pero Elena sabría controlarlo.

"Hace mucho tiempo…"Comenzó Damon buscando las palabras, y mirando el techo" Yo y tu madre…"

"¿Estuvieron juntos?"Dijo Emily rápidamente apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Damon con una ilusión que dio felicidad al corazón frio del adulto.

"Si…pero…"

"¡Entonces eres mi papa!"Dijo la niña rápidamente ella abrazando al mayor con rapidez, y lo que paso luego Damon no lo entendió por completo.

"si, yo soy tu papa."

De inmediato la niña sonrió de una forma que el corazón de Damon se volvió chocolate fundido, sin embargo el vampiro opto por seguir la razón.

"Emily."Murmuro haciendo que la niña lo mirara "Mañana iras con tu madre a donde sea que quiera llevarte, con una sonrisa en tu rostro…"Dijo mirando los ojos azules de la niña que lo miraba embobada "Ahora dormirás."Finalizo él, y al instante Emily dejo que el vampiro la acomodara en la cama y al instante sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud.

_ La sangre…deslizándose como una serpiente sobre el suelo, de una forma algo prosaica pero sin perder su encanto._

_ Sus manos tocaron la sangre cuando se agacho sobre el suelo, sintiendo su olor bello y casi maldito, sin poder evitarlo admirada sobre el contraste de su piel pálida y el rojo de la sangre acerco su mano a su boca._

_ Su lengua se hizo polvo al sentir el delicioso sabor…_

_El elixir de la vida, deslizándose en su boca…_

"¡Emily!"Grito una voz y al instante la niña abrió sus ojos azules y se sentó en la cama como un robot.

"Mamá."Murmuro la niña pasando su mano sobre sus ojos, sin embargo no puso mala cara como cada mañana, una intensa sonrisa cruzo su rostro al tiempo que se movía y enredaba sus bracitos alrededor del cuerpo de su madre quien contesto el abrazo.

"¿Qué soñaste princesita?"Pregunto Elena cuando se separaron pero no por completo.

"No recuerdo."Dijo la niña mirando perdida la pared rosa de su habitación.

"Bueno."Dijo Elena riendo levemente "¿Estas emocionada por chicago?"

"Sip."Dijo Emily al tiempo que se alejaba de su madre de un salto y empezaba a correr hacia la cocina seguida de su madre.

* * *

El avión seguía su curso, haciendo el corto viaje rápido y cálido, Emily recordaba las palabras de su Damon con fuerza en su mente.

Damon era su padre, Emily no sentía la necesidad de comprobarlo, lo sabía, quería que así fuera, aquel hombre era un misterio para ella, cariñoso pero cruel por momentos, podía sentirlo, cadenas de odio saliendo de sus ojos cada vez que su madre miraba a alguien más.

"¿Cómo era?"Murmuro Emily. Elena se giro a verla.

"¿Quién?"Pregunto Elena aunque sospechaba de quien hablaba. Por lo que sus manos doblaron el papel que estaba entre ellas.

"Mi papá ¿Qué te gustaba de él?"Murmuro la niña, mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

"Me gustaba su mirada."Dijo Elena, y Emily se giro sorprendida ante el hecho de que contestara su pregunta "Parecia poder ver a través de mi como un libro abierto, amaba su voz…me tranquilizaba escucharlo cerca mío, amaba la forma en la que cuando tomaba mi mano sentía calosfríos por el cuerpo. Pero lo que más amaba era bailar con el."Dijo Elena finalizando con una sonrisa.

Emily sonrió acurrucándose contra su madre 'Si eres así papá no aguanto para volver a verte. 'Pensó satisfecha Emily, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado.

Elena acaricio los cabellos de Emily sonriendo, disfrutando de la sensación maternal que se extendía por su corazón, sabiendo que cuando Emily estuviera en aquel internado ella estaría segura, y que Jeremy disfrutaría mimándola cada vez que la visitaran los fines de semana.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sentía culpa por separar a Emily de Damon, sabía que el vampiro a pesar del poco tiempo se había encariñado con Emily y era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera la verdad.

'Tal vez ya sabe todo. 'Pensó Elena sintiendo su corazón acelerarse 'Vendrá por Emily. 'agrego en su mente, y no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos a Emily y depositar un beso en su coronilla, al tiempo que pensaba una última frase.

_Nunca dejare que te alejen de mí _

* * *

Damon no se sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero lo que había sucedido con él en el momento que conoció a Elena había sucedido de nuevo.

Aquel incondicional amor a primera vista que se amplía al conocer a la persona más a fondo. Emily era todo lo que había esperado de lo que fue Elena de niña.

Dulce, divertida, coqueta y crédula. El vampiro estaba seguro que la colección de _las crónicas de Narnia _y de _Harry Potter_ lo decía todo, sumado a sus cientos de dibujos de los que supuestamente eran unicornios y princesas también lo rebelaba.

Por eso separarse de ella le era imposible, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara y si lo que Stefan había murmurado era cierto, simplemente seria su padre, pero no sabía que haría con Elena.

'Si me lo oculto todos estos años…' Pensó Damon sintiendo sentimientos extraños arremolinarse en su cabeza '¿Podría perdonarle aquello?'

_NOTAS : El próximo capi es sobre Emily y Katherine empezaremos a conocer a la niña, al tiempo que la relación de Damon y Elena subirá a niveles impensables._

**_UshieVictoria:_**_ Stefan y Caroline participaron mucho en este capi aceleran levemente a Elena, aunque la realidad es que quieren saber la verdad. Adivinaste completamente aunque no le dice directamente, aun falta muuucho para que Damon este 100 por ciento seguro que Emily es su hija, aunque ella ya lo cree._

**_tefi96:_**_jajajaja el final falta todavía, si amo a Bonnie y Jer son demasiado perfectos juntos, para mí se complementan._

**_QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V:_**_ Stefan es inevitable en todo fanfic de TvD , me tarde de verdad lo siento pero…la vida paso :P_

**_thequeenofhearts27:_**_ Gracias por tus 2 reviews,no los vi al principio pero siempre me llegan a Hotmail por lo que hechos miraditas : ) sii Damon y Emily me sacan suspiros ya quisiera yo un padre como Damon-.- Beremy es genial los amo. ¡Eres una exagerada no creo tener talento!_

**_AagussBlack :_**_ ¿En serio? Yo siempre lo imagine como padre, le pega totalmente, y pensé en Emily como un ser inocente, porque si uno lo piensa Damon es más crudo y oscuro, sin embargo en ningún momento dijo algo feo en frente de Emily, porque la quiso desde el primer momento en que la vio._

_Gracias no es suficiente, amo sus reviews me sacan sonrisas : )_

_** SUPERAMOS LOS 20 REVIEWS**_

_WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III_

_ jajajajajaj_

_ Muchas gracias, sus reviews ,su apoyo y palabras de aliento me hacen escribir con ganas y podre decirles cuanto adoro saber que ustedes leen mi fanfic con placer y felicidad._


	6. Chapter 6

_Elena es Humana, quería aclararlo de nuevo porque en un momento de este capi, hay un ligero spolier, ligero porque no hace falta haber visto el capítulo de la serie para entender este capi, pero se nota que me inspire de ese momento de la serie._

_solo eso._

_¡Disfruten!_

**Protección**

Katherine observo el cuerpo dormido de Stefan, caminaba alrededor de la cama donde el vampiro se encontraba de forma silenciosa, después de un rato los ojos del vampiro se abrieron.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Dijo él algo somnoliento, Katherine sonrió de forma amplia, se subió a la cama quedando a solo centímetros del vampiro que no se inmuto.

"Sabes lo que quiero, y para conseguirlo necesito tu ayuda."El comentario fue seguido de una risa suya, siglos atrás Stefan hubiera enloquecido ante esa risa. Pero ahora Stefan solo sentía asco.

"Damon no te ama."Respondió Stefan al tiempo que se desenvolvía de las sabanas y se levantaba, sin importarle el hecho de que una dama estaba cerca y él estaba en bóxers. Stefan no veía a Katherine como una dama después de todo.

"¿Elena te ama a ti?"Pregunto Katherine, admirando el cuerpo de Stefan ahora vestido reflejándose en el espejo.

"No, pero quiero ganarme su amor. Y no creo que lo que estas tramando en tu cabeza funcione."Respondió Stefan girándose y enfrentándose a Katherine.

"Dos vampiros en Chicago, una niña humana que causo todos estos problemas, totalmente sola e indefensa…"Dijo la vampiro ahora seria e indispuesta a jugar.

"No lo harías…"Dijo Stefan sintiéndose nervioso de repente "Es algo demasiado bajo, incluso para ti."

"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale."Dijo ella "Aunque si estuvieras conmigo tal vez cambiaria de opinión."Agrego girándose y empezando a caminar .En un segundo Stefan estaba frente a ella impidiéndole abandonar la habitación de forma dramática.

"¿Esto sería una alianza?"Dijo Stefan en el momento que extendió su mano,ofreciéndosela.

"Si."Dijo ella estrechado la mano del vampiro.

"No la lastimaras."Dijo Stefan cuando separaron sus manos, y no perdió la oportunidad de pasar una mano por el cuello de ella, una advertencia silenciosa se estableció en aquel momento.

"Lo juro."Dijo Katherine, hizo una cruz del lado de su corazón, Stefan hizo una mueca, fingiendo una sonrisa, y tal como esperaba Katherine desapareció de su vista.

'No dijiste a quien no debía lastimar. 'Había pensado ella antes de desaparecer con su rapidez vampírica.

* * *

Damon simplemente admiraba en silencio como Jer lo miraba como si tuviera lepra,y es que no había vuelto a ver a Jer desde que se mudo a Chicago con Bonnie. Sin embargo ahora aparecía de la nada haciendo preguntas obvias.

"¿Qué tienes para decirme chico emo?"Pregunto el vampiro de nuevo.

"Nada que no cepas."Respondió Jer con simpleza antes de tomar otro sorbo de su vaso de vodka, Damon lo imito.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Jeremy, admirando el rostro del otro con cuidado, planeándolas palabras que debían decirse, mientras Bonnie miraba la tv en la cocina, luego de haberse reído de Damon.

"¿Qué se?"Pegunto Damon mirando a Jeremy directo a los ojos, pero debido a la pulsera que el humano poseía no pudo usar sus habilidades vampíricas.

"Emily es hija de un vampiro, pero no es vampiro. Elena debe estar despidiendose de Emily…"

"¿Dónde están?"Pregunto Damon al instante.

"Emily en un internado para que los tuyos no se le acerquen y ella…quien sabe a dónde irá."Respondió Jer mostrando su preocupación por su hermana mayor.

"¿Por qué se fue?"Respondió Damon, al tiempo que su mente analizaba todo lo ocurrido, sintiéndose nostálgico de la Elena que su mente guardaba.

"No puedo creerlo."Dijo Bonnie, adentrándose a la sala. Llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca, Damon la miro esperando una explicación "Elena rompió con Stefan por lo que tu acabas de decir."

"¿Qué dije?"Dijo el vampiro mirando escéptico a la bruja.

"Hablas de Elena como la adolescente que conociste, pero cambio y debes aceptar ese cambio, después de todo ella sigue siendo la misma."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Stefan?"

"Elena cambio y el no lo acepto, pero tu si lo habías aceptado."Dijo Bonie antes de caminar hasta la cocina de nuevo.

'No es como si ella se hubiera vuelto vampiro o algo así.' Pensó Damon recordando el ahora rostro adulto de Elena que le había quitado el aire.

"¿Qué harás?"Pregunto el muchacho mirando serio a Damon.

"Tengo que protegerlas, Katherine anda a las andadas."Dijo el vampiro y Jer levanto las cejas sorprendido.

"¿Caroline y Stefan…?"

"Detrás de Katherine, pero tengo una leve sospecha de que volveremos a la época de las alianzas."Dijo Damon sacando una sonrisa ladina.

"Por lo menos Emily está segura."

"Yo no estaría tan contento por eso."Dijo Damon, algo agradecido de que Jeremy no hubiera soltado todo lo que sabía.

Damon luego de tantos años de existir en la tierra, por primera vez deseaba que los secretos siguieran siendo secretos.

"¿De qué hablas?"Dijo Jeremy rápidamente, la imagen de su sobrina muerta había atormentado su mente últimamente y la posibilidad de que sucediera era inevitable después de todo.

" , y que tratara de advertir a Elena."Dijo Damon tranquilo.

"Yo te ayudare."Dijo rápidamente Jeremy rápidamente.

"No."Dijo Damon parándose y caminando para salir de aquella casa que olía amor por todas partes.

"¿Por qué no? ¡No soy el adolescente de antes!"Dijo Jer deteniendo al vampiro.

"Pruébalo,chico emo."Dijo Damon enfrentándolo y Jeremy sonrió imitando el estilo de sonrisa del vampiro.

Antes de que Damon se diera cuenta estaba viendo un armario lleno de armas de caza vampiros que al parecer Jer había recolectado luego de que Klaus y todos sus antiguos enemigos murieran.

"Oh ¿Le mostraste tu colección?"Dijo Bonnie divertida.

* * *

Elena estrecho la mano de Emily con fuerza, sintiendo que se le estaba partiendo el corazón ,sin embargo Emily sonreía, parecía tranquila ante su separación.

"Las dejare solas."Dijo la directora del internado con una sonrisa, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta luego de irse .Emily miro a su madre sonriéndole luego miro la habitación donde se encontraban que sería suya por un buen tiempo.

La habitación estaba llena de los libros de Emily y sus juguetes, sin embargo una muñeca sobre la cama que la niña desconocía llamo su atención.

"Se llama Rose."Dijo Elena en el odio de su hija, haciendo que ella sonriera y corriera a tomar la muñeca entre sus brazos. Elena se sentó en la cama abrazando a Emily con fuerza, la niña respondió el abrazo.

"Mamá…"Dijo la niña sonriendo, sintiéndose querida por su madre.

"Siempre que me extrañes o estés triste díselo a Rose y ella me mandara el mensaje…"Dijo Elena soportando las lagrimas que querían salir de su rostro "Yo te responderé el mensaje al instante."Agrego con una sonrisa.

Emily no dijo nada, solo acaricio el rostro de su madre "Te amo mucho ma."Dijo la niña antes de abrazarse a su madre.

Elena sabía que Emily debería haber atacado llorando antes, porque en una situación normal ella estaría llorando en sus brazos y rogándole que no la dejara allí. No sospechaba que Damon había hecho que Emily estuviera con una sonrisa y preparada par a la separación.

Emily miro desde la ventana como su madre se alejaba de ella cruzando la calle, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cruzara por su mejilla. Al menos había logrado que su madre la dejara en aquel internado segura que estaría bien.

"¡Elena!"Grito una voz y la nombrada se giro encontrándose con una melena rubia en medio de la multitud de personas.

Por reflejo se giro a ver el internado que estaba al otro lado de la calle donde su hija estaba segura, no tenía nada que temer ahora. Volvió mirar la melena rubia que estaba en medio de la multitud que caminaba por la vereda.

Reconoció el rostro de su antigua amiga con rapidez, Caroline le sonrió como lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, y Elena sonrió de forma honesta, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza. Luego de tantos años eran lo unico que podían hacer para decirse en silencio que se habían extrañado.

"¿Y Emily?"Pregunto Caroline buscando con la mirada a la niña.

"Está segura ahora."Dijo Elena, Caroline lanzo un suspiro como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima, y Elena agradeció mentalmente al destino por haber hecho que Caroline se cruzara con ella.

"Tenemos que hablar."Dijo Caroline seria, y Elena sintió miedo, sin embargo la rubia enredo un brazo con el suyo y la guio hasta el bar que estaba más cerca de allí.

Ambos entraron rápidamente y cuando se sentaron Caroline soltó que había estado incrustado en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

"Katherine y Stefan están aquí."

"¿Qué?"Dijo Elena abriendo sus ojos un poco más y mirando a su antigua amiga con intensidad.

"Están aquí buscándote y sospecho que Damon también, no saben que yo estoy aquí…"Dijo Caroline segura.

"Entonces no saben que estamos aquí."Dijo Elena y Caroline asintió "¿Ella quiere matarme?"Pregunto Elena pero Caroline solo desvió la mirada.

"Stefan no lo permitiría, mucho menos Damon o yo."Dijo Caroline. Mostrando que había planeado aquella respuesta.

"Así que de nuevo soy la dama en peligro que deben proteger."

"Nunca digas eso."Dijo Caroline "Solo debes preocuparte en proteger a tu hija, y a ti misma."

"¿Cuál es el plan?"Pregunto Elena sin molestarse en mirar a Caroline, que ahora sonreía.

* * *

Katherine observo con cuidado los papeles que Stefan había dejado frente a ella hace menos de 10 minutos.

La vampiro no sabía si sentir celos, al notar como Stefan había marcado cada paso que Elena había hecho a pesar de que cuando ella se había ido no estaban juntos. Era una extraña obsesión que el poseía, o tal vez _amor_.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Katherine, no sentía celos, sentía celos hacia Damon, porque él la había olvidado de una forma tan descarada y rápida que la había lastimado.

Le dolía pensar que en algún momento él había estado realmente enamorado de ella, recordaba las veces que le había confesado su amor, y sin embargo ahora seguía como loco a una simple copia barata.

Dolía ,le dolía demasiado…

"¿En qué piensas?"Dijo una voz gruesa, Katherine levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Stefan que la miraban con dureza.

"No sé por dónde empezar…"Admitió Katherine.

"¿Es Damon el padre de esa niña?"Pregunto Stefan al tiempo que separaba los papeles médicos de Elena en una pila. Pero Katherine rodo los ojos.

"No importa si es o no el padre, él seguirá enamorado de ella."Dijo Katherine.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro."

'Eso no importara dentro de poco. 'Pensó Katherine al tiempo que aguantaba las ganas de sonreír y contarle a Stefan sobre su plan privado. Después de todo era mejor tener a Stefan cerca como un premio de consolación.

**Notas:**

_**Creo que mi meta en este capitulo era mover otros personajes… ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**_

**belu36:** No pude actualizar tan pronto porque tuve exámenes lo siento : ( Por otro lado que bueno que te guste mi fanfic.

**thequeenofhearts27**:Falta mucho, creo que tienen otras cosas por las que preocuparse en este momento. Lamento haber tardado en la actualización Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado.

**UshieVictoria:**Emily seguirá participándose forma activa en el fic y su relación con Damon continuara ya verán : ) ME alegra que te guste el fic y que dejes reviews Gracias : )


	7. Chapter 7

_Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic de The vampire Diaries llamado** You're the one for me** ,que tiene un enfoque diferente pero muy interesante, por supuesto tiene de pareja principal a Damon y Elena._

**Desconocidos.**

Jeremy sentía la ansiedad invadirlo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no deben mal interpretarlo, no era porque tenía a un vampiro a su lado, o porque tenía más de 3 armas caza vampiros en su manga.

Estaban parados al frente del internado donde su sobrina estaba viviendo hace ya una semana, Damon esperaba simplemente que todo estuviera bien, que Emily tuviera amigas y que nada malo estuviera atormentando su mente infantil. Después de todo los niños no son estúpidos ven mas y sienten más que cualquier adulto. Emily debía sospechar que algo estaba pasando en la vida de Elena.

La enorme puerta del lugar se abrió para ellos, encontrándose con una mujer que no pasaba de los 50 años, ella les sonreía de forma honesta y sincera, sus ojos azules estudiaron a Jeremy y a Damon de forma más quecritica,ambos sonrieron, la mujer respondió las sonrisas.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"Pregunto ella, dejando ver su voz dulce y maternal.

"Soy el tío de Emily Gilbert, y él es mi hermanito Damon Gilbert."Dijo Jeremy y Damon sonrió, aunque por dentro quería matar a Jeremy ,era cierto que largos años habían pasado,pero Damon aun lucia más grande que Jeremy.

"¡Oh!"Dijo la mujer al tiempo que sonreía más ampliamente "Emily los esperaba, no ah parado de decir que vendrías."Dijo la mujer al tiempo que se hacía a un lado y permitía que ambos hombres pasaran.

Lo primero que vieron fueron niñas corriendo por todas partes, todas con enormes moños marcando sus cabellos sueltos, todas con vestidos que la hacían ver como señoritas a pesar de que no pasaban de los 7 años,Damon pensó que se había perdido en el tiempo, pero cuando vio a Jeremy buscar a Emily con la mirada se unió en su búsqueda.

"No la veo."Murmuro Jeremy frustrado, luego observo a Damon que había empezado a seguir con la mirada a los diferentes grupos de niñas "Haz algo y busca su olor."Dijo Jer.

"Está bien, iré a arriba."Dijo Damon aguantando las ganas de golpear a Jeremy por haberlo tratado como un perrito, pero desistió al notar que la profesora que les había abierto la puerta los seguía mirando con mucho cuidado.

El vampiro subió al segundo piso, admirando en silencio los cuadros de ex alumnas que habían estudiado en aquel lugar, cuando termino de subir las enormes y largas escaleras, encontró el pasillo que mostrara a una larga hilera de puertas que debían ser las habitaciones de las niñas le tomo mucho tiempo cruzar el pasillo y encontrar a Emily.

La habitación era enorme y tenía muchas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz sin problemas, Damon se impresiono al ver como la habitación estaba repleta de juguetes de todo tipo, también de una cantidad impresionante de juguetes.

"Tu madre sí que se tomo el trabajo de que no la extrañaras." Dijo el vampiro divertido ,inmediatamente la niña que se había sentado frente a una de las ventanas se giro, sonriendo Emily corrió esquivando los juguetes y se tiro a los brazos de Damon.

El perfume de rosas que destilaba la niña tranquilizo al adulto, era extraño sentirse así con alguien más que no fuera Elena, las posibilidad de que esa niña que ahora estaba entre sus brazos fuera su hija no le importaba, ya que sabía que no podía dejarla sola, era una partecita de Elena que no había elegido a Stefan antes de elegirlo a él.

"¡Viniste!"Dijo la niña emocionada, ahogo su rostro en el hombro de Damon, sintiéndose segura.

"¡Emily!"Grito otra voz, ambos se giraron rompiendo su abrazo, encontrándose con Jeremy que los miraba con una sonrisa, Emily corrió a los brazos de su tío, que la abrazo con fuerza y empezó a repartir unos besos en su cabeza "¿Me extrañaste?"Pregunto Jeremy cuando rompió el abrazo, mirando los ojos azules de la niña.

"¡Claro que sí!"Dijo la niña sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no estabas con las otras niñas?" Pregunto Damon,Jeremy tomo a la niña y la sentó sobre sus piernas, luego de que se sentaran en el suelo. A diferencia de Damon que se había sentado sobre el sillón.

"Esperaba a tío Jeremy."Respondió la niña simplemente, luego miro a Damon "¿Y mi mamá? ¿Saben algo de ella?"

"¿No te ah escrito?"Pregunto Jeremy curioso, la niña negó tristemente con la cabeza, Damon sin embargo dejo de mirar a la niña, su mente tenía claramente una sospecha de que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Elena miraba con cuidado la pantalla de su computadora, hace ya una semana que había empezado a escribir una novela para una revista ,cada semana un capitulo se publicaba, y ahora estaba escribiendo un capitulo su mente no paraba de lanzarle ideas y diálogos que inmediatamente escribía.

"Eres muy aburrida, antes eras más divertida."Bufo Caroline que estaba tirada en un enorme sillón, mirando curiosa como Elena no paraba de mover sus dedos sobre el teclado, incluso tenia puestos unos anteojos de marcos negros"¿Desde cuándo eres miope?"Pregunto ella tratando de crear un tema de conversación.

"¡No lo soy! Son falsos."Dijo Elena sonriendo y girándose en su silla giratoria, posando sus dedos dentro del marco mostrando que no tenían vidrio "Me hacen sentir que soy una profesional."Dijo riendo la castaña y la rubia se le unió a su risa.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?"Pregunto Caroline mirando a su amiga ahora de forma más seria,Elena se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

"Ahora de que Emily está segura no le temo a nada, es cuestión de tiempo para que Katherine ataque, lo sé."Dijo Elena mirando seria a la nada.

"Yo no estaría tan segura."Murmuro Caroline parándose del sillón y acercándose a Elena.

"¿De qué hablas?"Pregunto la castaña.

"Ella quiere a Damon."Dijo Caroline mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

Toda la adolescencia de Elena había sido en gran parte sobre Stefan, sobre Katherine que había querido robarle a Stefan, y luego eso había dejado de importarle ya que Stefan no había aceptado que había cambiado.

"Ella nunca busco a Stefan luego de que te fuiste."Dijo Caroline respondiendo al pensamiento que había abarcado por completo la mente de Elena.

"Pero yo no amo a Damon,tampoco a Stefan."Dijo Elena aunque su mente decía lo contrario 'Yo que pensaba que nunca tendría que mentirle a mis amigas de nuevo. 'Pensó ella sintiendo la culpa invadirle.

"Pero Damon nunca dejo de amarte."Respondió Caroline seria, Elena miro a Caroline a los ojos, buscando la mentira de forma rápida, pero al no encontrarla lanzo un suspiro.

"Cuando sepa la verdad no pensara así."Dijo Elena, rápidamente busco algo que decir para cambiar la línea de conversación "¿Cómo crees que atacara Katherine?"

"Por lo único que te une a Damon."Dijo la rubia segura.

Sin embargo Elena no podía pensar en algo que la uniera al vampiro, además del amor que sentía hacia a el, un amor que le quitaba el aire y no paraba de darle ansiedad, porque deseaba estar con él ahora no se daban las condiciones para que esta unión sucediera.

"Como si algo me uniera a él."Dijo Elena restándole importancia al asunto, se paró de su silla y se acerco a la cocina, donde reposaba una foto de Emily cuando solo era una bebe.

"Ella te une a él."Dijo Caroline que se había posado atrás de Elena, teniendo vista perfecta de la foto.

"Ella no se atrevería."Dijo Elena girándose, encontrándose con Caroline que la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

"¿No se atrevería? Es de Katherine de la que hablamos."Dijo la rubia algo molesta, pero Elena negó con la cabeza.

"Es una niña, ni siquiera ah cumplido los 6 años todavía, es una bebe."Dijo Elena sintiendo nostalgia y ganas de ver a su hija.

Caroline no supo si sentirse feliz de que Elena sintiera tanto amor por su hija o sentir ganas de golpear a su amiga para que así entrara en razón.

"Ella lo hará solo porque dormiste con Stefan aun estando con Damon."Dijo Caroline dándole la espalda a su amiga, quien se momento se sonrojo.

"¿Cómo...?"

"¿Por qué otra razón Stefan pensaría en la posibilidad de que Emily fuera su hija?"Pregunto Caroline.

Elena reunió los pedazos de su memoria con cuidado, recordando aquel momento en donde su corazón dudo de su amor por Damon, y cayó ante las manos de Stefan.

"Siempre te amare Elena, aunque estés con Damon, no me rendiré."

"Katherine y Stefan andan por ahí buscando a Emily."Murmuro Damon, viendo como Jeremy lo miraba curioso.

"Ya me dijiste esto."Dijo Jeremy frustrado, acostándose de forma mas cómoda en el banco, estaban en el parque que se encontraba justo al frente del internado donde Emily ahora estaba recibiendo clases de francés "Tenemos que encontrarlos."

"No me digas niño genio. "Dijo Damon frustrado, porque había pensado en aquello desde el momento en que había visto a Emily triste al recordar que su madre no le había mandado ni una sola carta, ni la había llamado por teléfono.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"Pregunto Jeremy al sentirse atacado por su aliado.

"Los Salvatore tenemos solo una propiedad en Chicago."Dijo Damon empezando a caminar, de tal forma que sus ojos tenían la vista perfecta del internado.

"Entonces hay que ir ahí."Dijo Jeremy.

"No lo entiendes, si están allí es obvio que quieren ser encontrados, y él único humano aquí eres tú."

"Un humano caza vampiros."Dijo Jeremy corriendo la manga de su camisa, mostrando las armas que estaban en sus muñecas.

"Eres lo único que le queda a Elena, y no dejare que Bonnie me mate con uno de sus trucos."Dijo Damon antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Jeremy.

El humano paso sus manos por su melena, dándose cuenta que Damon había esperado el momento en todo ese día para dejarlo solo, dando un suspiro empezó a caminar hacia el internado, a menos podría proteger a de todo Emily había sido la única razón por la que había dejado a Bonnie sola en su casa.(1)

Damon por otro lado estaba en una situación completamente doferente a la suya, se encontraba frente a lo que parecía un departamento, con cuidado poso sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta,giro el pomo y entro,se encontró con la completa oscuridad.

"No esperaba menos de ti Damon."Dijo Katherine antes de prender la luz del lugar.

"Sabes tú intento de representar series dramáticas no funciona."Dijo Damon haciendo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

"Pues debería, se que tú no eres bobo y sabes lo que voy a hacer."Dijo Katherine acercándose lentamente a Stefan y permitiéndole disfrutar de su figura vestida con aquel sensual vestido negro, con sus rulos cayendo sobre sus hombros.

"Toca a Elena y te mato."Dijo Damon simplemente, ignorando por completo la forma en la que Katherine había posado sus brazos sobre sus hombros y había acercado su rostro al suyo de una forma más que seductora.

"Yo no me preocuparía mucho por ella..."Dijo Katherine de forma divertida, al tiempo que se giraba y se alejaba rápidamente de Damon, y aparecía sentada en la mesa que estaba en medio de aquel departamento (Único mueble del lugar),y miraba a Damon de forma seria.

"Emily esta fuera de discusión, tu sabes que no puedes lastimarla."Dijo Damon al tiempo que reía.

"No, pero disfrutaría escuchar tus razones para pensar eso. "Dijo Katherine.

"Es una niña, te derretirás de ternura al verla."Dijo Damon acercándose y empezando a rodear la mesa "Dime quien es la otra persona."

"Tienes razón..."Dijo Katherine riendo levemente "Bueno veras, Stefan ha estado muy amable y bastante dispuesto a seguir mis órdenes."Dijo Katherine de forma desinteresada antes de bajarse de la mesa y quedar a solo centímetros de Damon.

"Él no te hará caso."Dijo Damon antes de lanzar un bufido "Es un hombre noble, no lastimaría un gatito aunque quisiera."

"Quiere a Elena, y tu sabes que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan."Dijo Katherine, sonriendo de forma amplia.

"A-ha ¿y eso nos dejaría a nosotros solos?"Pregunto Damon algo asqueado, ante la imagen de Katherine y él juntos.

"Si."Dijo ella simplemente, alejándose de repente de Damon.

"Aunque Elena me dejara, aunque me quitara a Emily...nunca te miraría de la misma forma que antes. "Dijo Damon.

"Dices eso ahora."Dijo Katherine "Pero si no te tengo tampoco ella, y hare todo lo posible por lograrlo." Agrego ella finalmente.

"Algunas veces creo que se tus razones para odiarla y querer eliminarla."Dijo Damon mientras se acercaba a ella ,quedo cara a cara frente a ella "Es igual a ti, incluso tiene tu extraña inocencia sin embargo, ella nos enamoro a ambos de verdad, cosa que tu nunca lograste."Agrego Damon dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros.

Katherine casi podía saborear los labios del hombre, pero antes de que cerrara sus ojos por completo, una fuerza la lanzo hacia atrás haciendo que su cuerpo delgado chocara por completo contra la pared del lugar, incluso había sentido una costilla quebrarse.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"Pregunto Katherine parándose de golpe.

"Una advertencia, eso solo fue un simple roce para ti."Dijo él serio, peor con una sonrisa débil acercándose en su rostro "Pero si lastimas a alguien que yo conozco, te arrancare cada parte de tu cuerpo."

"¿Stefan?"Pregunto ella riendo "Él te odia, y tú lo odias, siempre fue así."

"Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que deje de culparme por lo que hice antes."Dijo el simplemente antes de desaparecer de allí dejando la puerta del lugar abierto, y una confundida Katherine parada, dándose cuenta que después de años, no conocía por completo al hombre que amaba.

Stefan no entendía por completo porque estaba allí, pero estaba allí despues de todo, mirando como aquella niña dormía en completa paz,tal vez era porque era hija de Elena, y ella seguramente estaba esperando que Katherine diera su primer ataque, o que Damon intentara algo para acercarse a Emily, tal vez nunca sabría la razon.

Emily tenía los rasgos de Elena por todo su rostro, aunque su piel era más clara que la de su madre, y sus ojos que ahora estaban cerrados eran por completo los de Damon.

"También sería posible que seas mía si no fuera..."Dijo Stefan antes de acercarse unos centímetros a la niña, y con cuidado acaricio su rostro, sabiendo que debía protegerla de Katherine, sabía que ella trataría de atacarla tarde o temprano.

La niña dio un suspiro, revelando los pequeños colmillos que brillaban como la perla más pura, Stefan dio unos paso hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pasos sonaran con fuerza, sus ojos examinaron más profundamente los colmillos que volvieron a ocultarse cuando la niña cerro su boca, pero las venas que se formaron alrededor de sus ojos no fueron faciles de ocultar.

"Así que tu también..."Dijo Damon, que había entrado por la ventana.

"¿Tu lo sabías?"Casi grito Stefan sin embargo antes de que terminara de Gritar el vampiro lo tiro hasta las afueras del internado quedando ambos debajo de uno de los arboles que estaban alrededor del internado.

"Siempre lo supe, ella aun es pequeña no atacara a nadie."Dijo Damon rápidamente, dejando a Stefan sin palabras, pero rápidamente él supo que decir.

"Ella es una amenaza Damon, debemos..."Dijo Stefan pero Damon corto su línea de palabras.

"¿Matarla?¿Hablas en serio Stefan?"Pregunto Damon, sintiendo que no reconocía a su hermano por unos segundos.

**Notas:** Tarde_ por diferentes razones, y últimamente ando bastante deprimida, estoy en ese momento en donde si un auto se posara a toda velocidad enfrente de mí, dudaría si correrme o dejar que me arrolle. Me sorprende que este capítulo haya quedado bien a pesar de mi depresión._

_(1) Bonnie no sabe por completo los problemas que estan pasando por la vida de Elena,pero no falta mucho para que ella tome un papel importante en el fanfic.  
_

**Ursu**: Gracias de verdad : ) es lindo saber que te enganchaste desde el principio, te entiendo siempre que me voy a dormir leo un fanfic : ) ¿Te perdono? no tienes que disculparte, ya me dejaste un review : ) y sé que te tengo como lectora lo que me hace escribir, cuídate un beso.

**tefi96:** La intención era que quedara tierno XD veo que funciono, si Katherine fue un personaje difícil quería hacerla ver mala pero sexy, lose es extraño -.- la relación de Damon y Emily es especial espero hacerla ver en todo su esplendor.

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes la sensación que me da saber que te diste un tiempito en tu apretada agenda para leer mi fanfic Gracias :D Espero no haber tardado mucho : 3 ¡Suerte en la uni!

**UshieVictoria**: jajajaj deja de mentir, muchas gracias a ti, de verdad no fue nada aclararte era necesario no me gusta que mis lectores no entiendan lo que escribo, así que gracias por exponer tu duda.

**thequeenofhearts27:** ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Yo amo a Damon, pero no odio a Stefan :P lo soporto bastante, si amo a Bonnie y a Jer, hacen una hermosa pareja. Estoy muy feliz de que ames mi fic.


End file.
